witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Anna Henrietta
|affiliations = Nilfgaardian Empire|partner = Rajmund (husband, deceased) Dandelion (former lover)|image = Tw3_journal_henrietta.png|relative = Emhyr var Emreis (cousin) Fringilla Vigo (relative) Sylvia Anna in The Witcher game series (sister) Notturna (aunt)|Eyecolor = Grey}}Anna Henrietta was duchess of Toussaint, and beloved by all her people. She became monarch after her husband Rajmund died, two years before Geralt and his friends arrived in Toussaint. Her official, protocol title was "Her Enlightened Ladyship", unofficially "Her Grace" (as in gracious, though not necessarily graceful) and outside the court, in more casual matters she was to be referred to as "Lady Duchess". However, the Chamberlain and Marshal of the Court Sebastian Le Goff strongly advised Geralt to address her as "Your Grace" at all times. She was known to a select few by the shorter name, Anarietta. Andrzej Sapkowski The duchess was in love with and loved by Dandelion, who referred to her as "his little weasel". About seven years before Geralt arrived, while Rajmund was in Cintra, Dandelion made the duchess fall in love with him and they met secretly for about two months. When the people found out, word got back to Rajmund about the relationship, and he threatened to tear out Dandelion's heart, roast it and force the Duchess eat it. So Dandelion fled Toussaint. Luckily for Dandelion, Rajmund later died of apoplexy. When the bard heard the news while traveling with Geralt, he returned to her. After the bard's return, things went well for a time, with the duchess and Dandelion carrying on their torrid affair, but true to form, Dandelion could not keep his wandering eye to himself. He was discovered in the arms of the Baroness Nique and sentenced to death by Anarietta. However, she had a last minute change of heart and merely banished him from the duchy forever. ''Blood and Wine'' Expansion Anna Henrietta appears in the Blood and Wine expansion for ''The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt'''' as one of the main characters. Journal entry : ''If this world has ever known a ruler who enjoyed the absolute admiration of her subjects without the need for systematic repression or a particularly cruel hangman, it was, without a doubt, the sovereign of Toussaint, Duchess Anna Henrietta. Called Anarietta by those who knew her well, she was the widow of the late lamented Duke Raymund and one-time lover of a very famous and talented artist who would prefer to remain anonymous. : A few years prior, when the witcher and a band of friends were visiting Toussaint, Anna Henrietta had had the pleasure of meeting Geralt of Rivia. When a mysterious Beast began attacking her courtiers, the duchess thus knew exactly whom to summon… : While searching for the Beast, the duchess proved that, when the need arose, she was able to throw off the chains of convention and get her hands dirty with direct action alongside the witcher. Even if she had to do so in a state of relative dishabille. : : : Surprisingly enough, the duchess handled the rigors of the trail as adroitly as she did those of palace audiences. Geralt quickly saw how, even when stripped of her sumptuous gown and wrapped in a coarse cloak, Anna Henrietta remained the same confident and tenacious ruler as ever. Yet then again, this should not have come as a surprise, for the Toussaint court on a daily basis hosted battles of cutting remarks, malicious half-truths and bald-faced lies that were just as fierce as any fought with sword and cannon. The duchess was an unchallenged master of this courtly warfare, and the witcher had the chance to make use of this experience. Associated quests * The Beast of Toussaint Gallery Anna Henrietta and her entourage.png|Duches Anarietta and her court on promo screenshot Tw3 Blood Run Anna.png|Waiting for Geralt Tw3 Anna Henrietta in green.jpg Tw3 Anna Henrietta infront of walls.jpg Anarietta without crown.jpg Alternative look for Duchess.jpg Notes & references de:Anna Henrietta fr:Anna Henrietta it:anna Henrietta pl:Anna Henrietta ru:Анна Генриетта uk:Анна Генрієтта Category:Humans Category:Toussaintois Category:Characters in the novels Category:The Witcher 3 characters Category:Blood and Wine characters